1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a wireless earphone device and particularly to an earplug type combining wire-hanging type Bluetooth earphone.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
Currently, there are four types Bluetooth earphones available on the market: ear-hanging type, earplug type, earplug combining ear-hanging type and wire-hanging type. The preceding four types have their advantages and disadvantages depending on factors, such as power consumption, price, portability, comfort, storage at the time of on-duty, storage and affect to the glasses worn by the user. The user usually selects one of the preceding types according to his/her personal need.
The preceding Bluetooth earphone are belonged to cold technological products with regard to shape and function and their designs are much more favorable for male users rather than for female users.
Taiwan Utility Model No. M268827 discloses a necklace with wireless receiver. Taiwan Patent Publication No. 540950 discloses an improved wireless earphone. Taiwan Patent Publication No. 516762 discloses a hanging type held-free receiver.
The preceding prior art provides an ear receiver and a coil or necklace hanging on the neck. The receiver is separated from the coil or necklace distinctly and structure of the earphone exposes clearly. A single piece integrated with both the receiver and the necklace in association with ornamental design is not found in the prior art.